tipitakafandomcom-20200215-history
Thera 6.13: Sabbakama
Tipitaka >> Sutta Pitaka >> Khuddaka Nikaya >> Theragatha >> Thera(223):Sabbakama Adapted from the Archaic Translation by Mrs. C.A.F. Rhys Davids. Note: 'C' in Pali text is pronounced as 'ch' as in 'China'. ---- Chapter VI. Six Verses =223. Sabbakāma= Reborn in this Buddba-age, after the Exalted One(Buddha) had passed away, at Vesālī in a noble clan, and named Sabbakāma, he, when he was come of age, gave gifts and possessions to his family, and following his religious inclination left the world(for monkhood), taking orders under the Treasurer of the Path(Dhamma).1 In course of his studies he came back to Vesālī with his instructor and visited his family. And his former wife, afflicted, lean, in sorry array and tears, greeted him and stood by. Seeing her thus, affection led by pity arose in him, and losing the deeper view in the present object, carnal feeling came over him. Then like a high-bred horse at the touch of the whip, anguish arose, and he departed to the charnel field(cemetry) to learn the lesson of Foul Things. By that jhāna supervening, he expanded insight and won arahantship(enlightenment). Now his father-in-law brought his daughter decked out once more in finery to the Vihāra(monastery), with a great no. of attendants, seeking to make him secede, but the Thera declared to them how he had ejected all such desires as follows: ---- 453 Dipādakoyaɱ asuci duggandho parihīrati,|| Nānākuṇapaparipūro vissavanto tato tato.|| || 454 Migaɱ nilīnaɱ kūṭena baḷiseneva ambujaɱ,|| Vānaraɱ viya lepena bādhayanti puthujjanaɱ.|| || 455 Rūpā saddā rasā gandhā phoṭṭhabbā ca maneramā,|| Pañcakāmaguṇā ete itthi rūpasmiɱ dissare.|| || 456 Ye 48 etā upasevanti rattacittā puthujjanā,|| Vaḍḍhenti kaṭasiɱ ghoraɱ anacinanti punabbhavaɱ.|| || 457 Yo cetā parivajjeti sappasseva padā siro,|| So'maɱ misattikaɱ loke sato samativattati.|| || 458 Kāmesvādīnavaɱ disvā nekkhammaɱ daṭṭhu khemato,|| Nissaṭo sabbakāmehi patto me āsavakkhayo' ti.|| || ---- 453 This ugly thing, impure, foul smelling, Full of foul matter, ebbing thus and thus, Is cherished as the chief of all our care.2 454 Ah hidden deer by craft, as fish by hook, As ape by pitch, so is the world entrapped. 455 Sights, sounds and tastes, odours and things to touch, That pleasure and charm, the fivefold way of sense: All these are shown combined in woman's shape. 456 227 The worldly people, who with heart inflamed pursue And woo her, fill the dreadful field of death3 And make accumulation of rebirth. 457 But he who shuns it all, as with the foot The serpent's head is shunned, he, vigilant, Did avoid this poisoner of the world.4 458 And I who evil saw in sense-desires And in renunciation safety, lo! Detached from all that worldly aims commend, Of all the intoxicants(defilements/desires) have made an end.5 ---- 1 Ānanda. Sabbakāma is probably the Sabbakāma of Vin. Texts, iii. 404. 2 = Sutta-Nipiita, i. 11, 13. My third line expands the word paṭihīrati (for ṅhiriijati). 3 Cf. Sisters, verse 502; Udāna, vi. 8; Vin. Texts, iii. 390. 4 Craving (Cy.). Cf. verses 400, 401. 5 Cf. verse 122. ----